Taste Me , Drink My Soul
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Didn't matter how many years past. There would always be something between them. LoVe. One-Shot.


_Hey guys :) I haven't written a _Veronica Mars _fic in years! I think the last time I did might have been about four...five years ago? But when the movie was released, I watched all the series again and fell in love all over again, as you do. This is kind of AU, it follows a similar story line to the first season, kind of, but not really. I hope you guys enjoy it, and I apologize for any mistakes._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Or I would be in bed with Logan and Dick ;) Or the title of the song, which is from the song _Make Me Wanna Die _by the amazing Pretty Reckless. _

It had been over four years since he had seen her. Four years since their last year in high school and they had both gotten completely plastered at an after party and then started talking. First time they had talked to each other after his father had been charged with Lily Kane's murder. And then they had stopped talking, and fallen into bed together. She was gone the next day, and the next thing he had heard she had left for Stanford. And now there she was, sitting less than a hundred metres away from him, a tumbler in her hand and that permanent look of disdain on her face.

Still looking as gorgeous and unattainable as usual.

And then she got up and made her way outside to the smokers area, taking a cigarette out of her bag and lighting it up. He snorted and raised an eyebrow. He had never imagined her smoking, it seemed so dirty for her, she had always seemed to be so above that sort of thing. But no, she handled it like a pro, releasing a long stream of smoke from the corner of her mouth. He felt a little bit stalkerish watching her from the bar, but he kept doing it. She brushed her hair away from her face and behind her ear before coming back inside, and then she was walking right toward him, eyes locked on his. It was incredible the electric bolt that ran through his body when those orbs connected with his, he felt it right to his groin.

"Logan Echolls," she announced, that half-amused smirk on her face as stopped directly in front of him.

"Veronica Mars," he smirked at her.

"Long time, no see," she replied, moving past him to sit on the barstool.

"How long you known I was here?" He asked as he spun around on the seat to face the bar, feeling strangely happy when she held up her hand to signal the bartender to order a drink.

"Since you walked in," she raised an eyebrow. "The creepy staring thing isn't an attractive look, Echolls."

"If I remember correctly, you never really thought I was particularly attractive," Logan replied with a wry grin. Veronica rolled her eyes at him as her drinks was slid over the counter. She nodded her thanks at the bartender and lifted the tumbler to her lips. "Except for the last night that we saw each other." She raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, in typical Veronica Mars fashion. "How you been?"

"I've been good, thanks. Finished off my law degree, sat the bar last week," she pursed her lips. "Been offered a couple of jobs at a few firms, so now it's just down to which one I actually want to be with."

"You know, I do find it difficult to imagine you stuck behind a desk," Logan smirked at her. "To be quite honest, all I picture when I think of you is a determined little blonde with a taser and pepper spray."

"And is that what you are thinking about when you're alone at night, Logan?" Her lilting tone was teasing. "When your hand is busy between your legs?" Logan let out a laugh.

"You got a little dirtier than I remember," he responded.

"Guess that's what growing up does to you," she shrugged, taking another drink of her scotch. He appraised her blatantly with his eyes, appreciation clear.

"And grow up well you did," he smirked.

"Good to know you're staying classy, Echolls," Veronica rolled her eyes and tilted her tumbler in his direction.

"Always, always," he replied with a grin. Somehow, they actually managed to hold a conversation. After the death of Lily, they had nothing to do with each for a good few years. He had mocked her a couple of times, thrown a few crude comments her way, but had ignored her as much as he could. Veronica was just a reminder of the girlfriend he had been in love with who had been taken away from him far too early. When he had found out that she was still looking into the death, they had struck up a tentative partnership. Aaron Echolls had then been charged, and they fell back into their usual lives. Something about graduation night had brought them together, and although Logan clearly remembers having more than enough to drink to haze out the memory of that night, he remembered every single detail. And now here he was, sitting with the girl himself, who had haunted his dreams for the past four years. And she was well on her way to getting drunk.

"Do you still think about her?" Veronica asked, staring down into the amber liquid in her tumbler. Logan knew who she was talking about straight away.

"Yeah," he replied bluntly. "I mean, not all the time. And not about...That night. Just things like...I was eating cereal the other day and one of those plastic toy rings fell out with a secret top. Or I will just be walking down the street and hear someone laugh that sounds like her. I mean, I guess it's always just going to be there." Veronica nodded.

"Yeah," she mumbled. She held up her hand to signal another drink. "Same here."

"Your drinking habits have changed," he noted. She shrugged. "And I never pictured you as the kind of girl to smoke."

"Oh, yeah? So you have thought about me a bit then?" Veronica gave him a mocking smile. Logan grinned and held out his hands, palm upward.

"Hey, babe," he announced. "I'm an open book."

"Oh, I know," Veronica replied as she picked up her fifth drink of the evening. "So, Mr Open Book, how many times have you thought about me naked in the past half an hour?"

"Maybe seven," he smirked.

"Now that's not the Logan I know!" Veronica feigned a look of astonishment. "You would definitely be in the double figures by now!" Logan tilted his head to the side, his brown eyes dancing at their easy banter. Their gaze locked for a good few seconds before she dropped her eyes to her drink, tensing her jaw. "So are you staying here in the hotel, or are you just here for the bar?"

"I have a room here, am just here for a few nights and then off to Tijuana with Dick," Logan replied.

"Ah," Veronica grinned. "Good ol' Dick. How's he doing?"

"He's exactly the same, just with a shorter hair cut and a bit more money," Logan replied. "You gotta love someone that you can always count on to relive the old days with you." Veronica sighed as she swallowed the last of her scotch. He glanced over at her out of the corner of her eye as she stretched her back and rolled her neck slowly, her hair tumbling around her shoulders and back, her eyes closed lazily. "What about you, Ronnie?" She opened her eyes and looked straight at him. "You willing to relive the old days with me?"

"You mean when you would call me a whore, mock me about my alcoholic mother and just be a general asshole?" She pursed her lips as though thinking. "Uh, I think I'm going to have to decline that one, buddy." Logan let out a snort.

"I was definitely thinking more like the last night we saw each other," he answered, although his voice was quieter now and he shoot her another quick look, trying to gauge her reaction. Her whole face closed down as she stared down into her empty glass. Logan circled his finger around the rim of his tumbler, taking her silence as rejection. "Well, it's worth a try, right?" They sat in silence again, before Veronica turned to Logan, a small smile on her face.

"You know how everyone used to joke about how I was so madly in love with Duncan, that he was the only one I ever had eyes for?" She gave a short laugh. "I mean, he was the first boyfriend I had when everyone started to notice me, when I became friends with Lily. Well...You were actually the first boy I liked. So, unlike your previous statement, I do actually find you attractive." Logan really was certain how he was supposed to reply to that. "And I mean, you were-and probably still are-a total asshole. But I get why you were, after Lily. But then when we were alone and you would talk about her, I could see right through it all. Shit, that was the only reason I slept with you at the graduation party." She smiled rather ruefully. "I knew that it would be something I would always regret if I didn't."

"Well, I didn't hear from you for four years," Logan joked. "I sort of gathered that you regretted it."

"You were the only one who believed in me when I carried on looking for Lily's killer," her voice was soft as she stared down intently at her folded hands on the mahogany bar.

"Everyone else..." Logan took in a deep shaky breath, finding it hard to bring up everything that he had worked so hard to put behind him. "Everyone else buried what had happened, they wanted to forget that it had ever happened. I couldn't...I couldn't do that once you showed me there was more to it. I know I got angry at you first for meddling but in the end I got it. You were the only one who cared enough, who loved her enough, to look further into it. To find out the truth. And despite where that all led, I appreciate it." Veronica took in a deep breath and then turned around on the barstool so that she was fully facing him, her knees parted slightly, giving him a hint of inner thigh that made him hard instantly.

"So you have a room here?" She asked.

"Penthouse suite," he replied, his eyes darkening as he recognized her expression. She snatched her purse off the counter and walked out of the bar, her hips swaying from side to side. Logan swallowed the rest of his drink before following her out, his eyes locked on the sway of her rounded hips. She reached the elevator and it was sitting on their floor, opening straight away. They stood there in silence as it ascended toward the top floor. Veronica's mind was running through things a hundred miles a minute as she thought about what was happening. There had always been a connection between her in Logan, ever since Lily had died. They never admitted it out loud, there had always been too many factors keeping them apart. But it had always been there. Logan held out a hand, waiting for her to exit the elevator before following her out, slipping his key card into the door directly in front of them. She dragged slid out of her high heels, kicking them aside as she walked out to the balcony, looking out over the city that looked so beautiful at night with it's twinkling lights. Logan followed her, walking behind her and reaching out to touch her bare arms. Veronica felt her skin prickle under his touch and Logan enjoyed the way she physically responded to him. "Veronica?" Logan asked, his mouth close to her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Mm?" She wasn't sure if she could string enough words together to form a comprehensible sentence as his hands left her arms and slid around her waist, settling low, and his mouth trailed down her neck softly.

"Please tell me that you're going to be here when I wake up in the morning," his words were music to her ears as his teeth grazed the sensitive skin of her collar bone.

"I will," she murmured as his lips parted and he suckled softly on her skin. She tilted her head back against his hard chest. He turned her around, so that her back was pressed against the thick glass that acted as a barrier, and stared down at her, both of their eyes dark with lust.

"You were always the one who saw right through me," Logan mumbled, his face closing the distance between them. Veronica chewed down on her lower lip, heat pooling in the pit of her stomach in anticipation. "And it doesn't matter that we were only properly together for that one night, because you're still the girl I think back to as the only one who really knew me." Veronica swallowed hard as his hand skimmed her hip and settled over her ass, squeezing it through the silk skirt she was wearing. Finally, their lips crashed together. It was like an explosion of their senses, and Veronica was glad that Logan's arm were around her because her legs had turned to jelly and there was no way she would have been able to hold herself up. Logan took several steps backward, walking them back into the apartment, their lips still glued together. His tongue slid into her mouth, eliciting a groan deep inside the blonde's throat, and the sound of her arousal making him harder.

"Logan..." Veronica sighed as they reached the couch, tumbling down, limbs entwined. She tasted like scotch and honey, a perfect mix that him instantly remember back to their last night together. That time she had been drinking vodka, and she had tasted like vodka and honey. Clearly, there was something in her daily life that made her taste sweet like honey. God, it was incredible.

"Veronica?" Logan managed to say between a mixture of lip biting and tongue twisting. "I was serious."

"Serious about what?" Veronica managed to mumble back, her eyes glazed over and her lips swollen from his attentions.

"You better be here when I wake up," he mumbled, dropping his mouth to her neck, sucking on the skin and drawing more moans from the petite blonde. "You walked out once four years ago, and I will not be happy if you do it again." In spite of everything, Veronica let out a giggle.

"Don't like not being the one to leave a one night stand?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"This is not a one night stand," he replied, cutting off her giggles when his lips came back down to meet hers.

_I'm really, really bad with endings, I should have warned you. Anyway, I hope you like it. Please leave a review, and let me know what you think._


End file.
